Coffee Cups and Guitar Strings
by E.T Boyle
Summary: Santana really likes coffee. Dani really likes her guitar. They both really like the stars.
1. Chapter 1

Coffee Cups And Guitar Strings.

"Rachel I'm serious if you start any of your primadonna bullshit Gunther will fire us both, and I basically had to sell myself to get this job." Santana all but shivered at the memory as she tied a plain white apron around her waist and grabbed a notepad.

"I'll try my best to sustain this job Santana, although I can't promise anything, I did just completely mess up my perfectly sculpted call back for funny girl!" Rachel threw her arms in the air in a manner that would rival Mariah Carrey.

"Yeah, fuck this job up and I'll mess up your perfectly sculpted jewish face. Now move." Santana shoved her way past Rachel and moved further into the restaurant. She had scored this job two weeks ago through a guy she knew from late night dance classes. It wasn't ideal but it paid well and she got to sing, although she could do without the obnoxious men that hit on her almost 24/7.

She weaved through the tables collecting dishes and taking orders for almost 40 minutes non-stop before Gunther called her to his office. '_What the fuck could Rachel possibly have done in 40 minutes? I'm going to kill that fucking dwarf.' _Santana thought to herself as she walked down the narrow hallway that was behind the small stage, to Gunther's Office.

"Mr.G I swear I had nothing to do with Rachel-." She was cut off by Gunther's laughter. She stopped and looked around the small room, Gunther was sat at his cheap Ikea desk and a blonde girl in front of him who had her back to Santana.

"Ah Santana, always a pleasure!" Gunther waved her into the room. "As you know, Sally isn't working today, so you're in charge." He cleared his throat and clasped his hands together. "This here." He gestured to the blonde girl "Is Dani." He smirked slightly as he introduced the Blonde girl.

The girl turned in her seat, her form now facing Santana who still stood in the door frame.

Santana's breath momentarily caught in her throat as she took in Dani's physique. Dani had luscious blonde hair that was pulled back slightly out of her face. It hung graciously down her back, Santana had an urge to run her fingers through it. Her lips pink, plump and full, Santana couldn't help but think they look _very _kissable. Dani's eyes were the warmest shade of chocolate brown Santana had ever looked into, and that dimple in her chin was _adorable. _Dani flashed Santana a wide grin, and she swore that her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink.

Santana cleared her throat and directed her attention to Gunther.

"Uh yeah, Dani, so now what Gunther?" _Catch a fucking grip Lopez. _She smiled briefly at Dani and tightened her grip on the doorframe trying look not at all fazed by the most gorgeous girl she had ever seen.

"Sally isn't in, so you gotta show Dani the ropes." Gunther rose from his seat, Dani in tow. "You know, taking orders, when it's time to perform ect ect." He plucked a small piece of skin from his forefinger. "Now if you'll excuse me." Gunther shoved passed Santana. Leaving Santana and Dani in the small office.

Santana's thoughts were moving at one hundred miles per hour. She never had difficulty approaching or even talking to hot girls before, so why now? Sure Dani was highly attractive, she had cheek bones to die for and eyes that you could contently die in, but Santana didn't understand why she couldn't speak to her.

"So uh, what is there to do around here then?" _Oh fuck her voice is so husky and I just want to- snap out of it Lopez!_ Dani was about a foot away from where Santana was standing, she had her hands shoved into the pockets of the hideous skirts they had to wear, and she had a small smile plastered on her face.

"Well, um we serve badly cooked fries and sing to people for $8:30 an hour." Santana chuckled bitterly at her own comment. Dani's husky cackle filled the air and Santana felt herself wanting to hear that again.

"Maybe I should have applied for this job sooner then." Dani mused. Santana moved swiftly away from the doorframe and started moving back towards the restaurant, Dani following not that far behind her.

Santana looked over her shoulder and smiled at the shorter blonde. "I started two weeks ago, don't worry you're not the only new girl, my friend started today too actually." Santana reached around the counter and grabbed an apron. She handed it to Dani who took it with a whispered thanks and curt nod of the head.

"So this is where we clock in and out and collect our aprons. Lunch should be on your rota that Mr.G gave you, um we sing or whatever at 10am, 1pm and 4pm and everything else is just in between, got it?" Santana asked Dani as the blonde tied the apron around her curvy waist. _I wouldn't mind running my hands around-_ She was interrupted from her inner thoughts when Dani spoke.

"Yes sir! I worked at Starbucks how much harder could this be, right?" Santana arched an eyebrow at Dani who just shrugged and grabbed a notepad and pen.

"You're one of those basic white chicks huh?" She asked jokingly. Dani arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow and her lips pouted in a somewhat natural manner.

"There's nothing basic about me, you'll see." Dani winked at Santana and moved deftly further into the restaurant, straight to a waiting customer with Santana's eyes not so subtly following her form.

_Yip this is me dying, and Dani is an Angel._ Santana started stacking cups when that loud over dramatic voice she came to love pulled her from her thoughts.

"I am _so_ thankful you got me this job!" Rachel all but screeched as she leant on the front desk, her head resting on her hand. Santana sighed and turned to face her friend.

"Just Rachel know that you can't fuck it up." Santana mirrored Rachel's position on the desk, her eyes searching the restaurant for a certain blonde employee.

"I possibly couldn't now! They let me belt don't rain on my parade, while you were with Gunther. What was the situation there anyway?" The shorter brunette rambled.

"New employee" Santana stated simply with a soft sigh. Rachel nodded.

"Point them out to me?" She asked she rotated her body to have the same view as Santana. The Latina pointed straight at Dani who was fiddling with the old jukebox at the other side of the room, her face contorted in concentration as she tried to get it to work.

"San! She is so pretty!" Rachel lightly squeezed Santana's upper arm as she looked at Dani.

"You're telling me." Santana sighed again as she continued to look at Dani.

"So is she batting for your team?" Rachel asked as she fiddled with a pen laying askew on the desk.

"I doubt it." Santana looked back at Rachel when Dani started walking towards them.

"How do you know?"

"Shut up she's coming our way!" Santana hissed.

"You like her!"

"Shut it dwarf or I will-." She was cut off by Dani's presence.

"Hey Santana and um." Dani gave a small wave as she stood in front of both girls.

"Dani this is-." Santana began but Rachel beat her to it.

"Rachel Barbara Berry, but you can call me Rachel, pleasure to meet you!" Rachel extended her hand and Dani shook it somewhat taken aback by the abruptness of the two.

Dani directed her attention to Santana who had returned to stacking cups. "I was looking at my rota and it turns out you and I share the same lunch, considering I only know you guys I was wondering if you'd like to grab lunch with me?" Dani bit her lip softly, her hands buried deep in her pockets. _Oh how in the hell can I say no to that? Fuck I'm in trouble. _

Rachel looked at Santana with a look in her eyes that said 'If you don't go with her I will make you watch Funny Girl on repeat all weekend' "Yeah sure let me grab my purse." Santana flashed a small smile in Dani's direction as she undid her apron and grabbed her purse.

"Ready?" She asked the smaller blonde as she waited at the door.

"Sure." Dani smiled so brightly at Santana taht her chin dimple was now more prominent. Butterflies flew from their cocoons in Santana's stomach as she held the door open for Dani.

_I am in so much shit. _


	2. Chapter 2

Coffee Cups And Guitar Strings.

Santana and Dani soon fell into step with each other. The air was crisp and the lowly perched sunlight was blinding. Leaves crunched beneath their feet and the sounds of the busying city was drowned out by their contentment that came with one another's company.

Santana was still scolding herself for agreeing to lunch with Dani. Sure, it was only lunch with a college nothing more nothing less, but Santana still felt as though she should have sat on the bench across the street with Rachel and ate the packed sandwiches she had prepared. When Dani anxiously bit on her lip and shrugged her shoulders in that adorable manner Santana _couldn't _say no! Santana hugged her sides tightly, the cool air was nipping at her skin. She noticed Dani do the same and fought the urge to reach out and hug her.

"We're here, um I mean if this is ok with you?" Dani stopped walking outside a small café, about 6 minutes away from the restaurant they worked at. Santana looked closely at the café. 'Bella's' was painted in a beautiful blue cursive on the window and inside tables were packed closely together, it looked very _homey. _

"Yeah, sure this is ok." Santana smiled weakly at Dani who beamed back at her. If she was being honest, she was cold and anxious. She afraid she was going to make a fool out of herself in front of the blonde but on the other hand she knew she shouldn't be building up doubts because she didn't even know the girl. Dani opened the door and held it up for Santana to walk inside, with a small nod she entered the tiny café. The warmth hit her straight away and she bit back a moan.

000000

"So, tell me something fun about Santana?" Dani raised an eyebrow in a challenging manner as she sipped her water. Santana smirked.

"First of all, I am a motherfucking Lopez raise your eyebrow at me like that again and I will ends you." Santana shot back teasingly her. She rather liked that Dani challenged her. A giggle irrupted from the shorter blonde.

"I bet that scared people off in high school, huh?" Dani's finger trailed down the length of her glass, Santana's gaze followed the movement with something in her eyes that rivalled thirst.

"Something like that." She smirked as she looked at the blonde who wore an expression that mirrored her own.

"So what's the deal with Rachel? She your girlfriend?" Dani's voice was tentative, almost reluctant as she asked Santana who seemed horrified at the prospect of Rachel being her girlfriend to wonder why Dani had asked her.

"Are you fucking crazy? I would have that dwarf killed if she were my girlfriend. She's my bestfriend." Dani raised her eyebrow again. "We haven't be life long friends, but that's a story for another day. She's my annoying room mate who thinks she's Barbara Streisand's long lost daughter, she's fucking crazy!" Santana finished with a sip of her water. "What about you?" she asked.

Dani inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Let's see, I'm 19, originally from Texas, moved here two years ago, been roughing it up in the city ever since." Dani shrugged nonchalantly.

Santana leant forward on the table; "Shit are you homeless? We have a blow up bed if you need it." Her tone completely serious as she starred at Dani who erupted in fits of husky laughter. That would have rivalled the compositions of Mozart and Beethoven that classified as music to Santana's ears. Santana smiled and leaned back into her chair staring with a hint of admiration in her eyes at the pretty blonde.

"You idiot." Dani said as she finally caught her breath. "No, I have an apartment in Bushwick, I have a job, I go to night school. I am not homeless." She smiled at a blushing Santana.

"Good, I don't normally associate myself with hobo's." Santana smirked as Dani fake gasped.

"What a bitch." Santana mocked hurt before quickly retorting back;

"The ladies love it." She shot Dani a flirty wink but the other girl seemed completely unfazed by it. _Great definitely straight. _

"From personal experience I find they like the caring, clingy type." Dani smirked when Santana's mouth fell open to form an 'o' shape from shock.

"Another homo, no way?" Santana all but whispered.

"Yo Lopez, yes team gay get over it." Dani leant back in the wooden chair as she watched Santana's face contort in a series of many emotions.

"Bitch."

"Takes one to know one."

"Touché."

Santana felt an evil smile creep onto her face. _Two can play at this game._ She clasped her hands together and sat up straight.

"What about you Dani? Got a girlfriend?" Santana quirked an eyebrow as the blond girl mirrored her position.

"Why? See something you like?" Dani challenged with a small smirk painting it's way across her mouth. _Like more like lov- hold up Lopez. _

"Do you see something you like?" Santana retorted back. She was warming up.

"What if I did?"

"Then you'd see something you like." The sweetness was falling off of Santana's every word.

"Is this how you normally pick up girls Lopez?"

"Maybe, why?"

"It's a pretty lousy technique."

"Really? Why are you blushing blondie?" She smirked as Dani's cheeks grew visibly redder. Dani exhaled and leant back against her chair.

"It's just hot in here." She took a large gulp of her water.

"You're a bad liar blondie." Santana had had her fun now that she had gotten under the blonde's skin, plus she liked that nickname, how typical it may be for a blonde girl. Dani seemed to like it to.

"Yeah whatever brownie." Dani regained her previous position and winked at Santana. Santana was currently doubled over in laughter and slamming her left hand on the table.

"Brownie-." Laughter "I-." laughter "What-." More laughter "Give me a sec-." When Santana had regained full composure she took in the blondes face for a moment. Dani really has gorgeous. She didn't look like Brittany or even Quinn. Her skin was slightly bronzed and she eyes brown, her hair was a slightly darker shade of blonde. She lacked Brittany's innocence and she wasn't as snarky as Quinn. She was edgy and out there and gorgeous. Santana felt herself _needing _to know her.

"Brownie, are we in kindergarten?" She asked once she had stopped her leering.

"What I was under pressure. Don't act like blondie is original how many other girls have you called that?" Dani shot back.

_None actually_. "None surprisingly." Santana shrugged her shoulders and held Dani's gaze.

"Your eyes are really brown." Dani laughed, that husky cackle that Santana was growing to love. "Shit did I say that out loud?" Dani nodded. "I didn't mean to." Santana chuckled dryly.

"It was cute." Dani said as she scrunched her nose up and poked Santana in the cheek.

"Oh hell no, no fucking way. Don't associate that word with me!" Santana playfully swatted Dani's hand away from her face, her fingers lingered for a microsecond too long.

"You're cute." Dani stated simply with a shrug of her shoulders and a small smile on her lips.

"no."

"You are."

"We can't be friends now."

"That's fine."

_I was right. I have died and is an angel Dani who was sent to take me to heaven or maybe hell. She hasn't decided yet. _


	3. Chapter 3

Coffee Cups and Guitar Strings

The cool air hit her skin at a rapid pace. Goosebumps arose on her bare arms and legs in an instant. Her eyes snapped open and she grunted at view at the end of her bed. There stood, a very angry looking Rachel and a very bored looking Kurt.

"You're the one who didn't want _me_ to mess up this job, yet you're the one sleeping your troubles away when we have 40 minutes to make to work. Are you serious Santana Maria Lopez?" Santana's duvet fell to the floor as she sat up straight. She rubbed her eyes before answering her roommates.

"First of all, talk about a rude awakening, second 40 minutes is a lot of time and third why is Lady Hummel here?" Santana reluctantly climbed from the bed and made her way to the bathroom, leaving the door open in order to be able to talk to her friends as she readied herself for work.

"I'm having vogue folks over for an evening of fine dressed men and nicely made cocktails. You can stay out of the apartment if you'd like or you can, I don't know bring a date perhaps?" Santana scowled at Kurt as he bounced on his tip toes in the doorway that led to the bathroom, his lips in a smug grin. Rachel however, was hunched over slightly, fiddling with her hands in a nervous manner.

Santana narrowed her eyes. "What did you say Berry?" She dried her hands on the towel and wove between her roommates in order to walk back into her makeshift room to dress. Kurt and Rachel had the common decency to stand on the other side of the curtain as she slipped into her ridiculous uniform.

"I may have mentioned your somewhat flirty behaviour around a certain blonde over the past week and a half." Rachel muttered as Santana emerged from behind the curtain in search of her shoes she had left in the living room the night before.

"How did you know I was secretly meeting up with Miss Holiday?" Santana furrowed her brows together as she slid her foot into the hideous red leather boots.

"I was actually referencing Dani bu-." Rachel was cut off by Santana.

"I know who you were talking about Rachel. Dani and I are just friends who check out hot girls who come into the restaurant. No biggie." Santana shrugged as she pulled a leather jacket over her shoulders and while pouring a cup of coffee.

"I beg to differ." Rachel retorted as she sat on the island in the kitchen behind Santana.

"I was just thinking, if you wanted to, you could bring Dani to the party. To just hang out." Rachel bit her lip as Santana starred at her over the top of her coffee cup.

"It wouldn't be a bad idea!" Kurt chimed in from his seat in the living room, where he was flicking through an old wedding magazine.

"Look guys I'm not really ready for another relationship. Dani is gorgeous sure, but I'm not ready not after-." Santana grabbed her keys to the apartment and fiddle with them as she got lost in thought.

"We just think it would be cool if you had another friend around here. Quinn can't be here all the time and well, you aren't our biggest fan." Rachel smiled sadly at her friend. She really did worry about Santana. The Latina was feisty and bitchy, but she had a heart of gold and more people should get to witness it.

"Look I'll think about it ok?" Santana said with a soft sigh. She moved to the door and slid the rusted chunk of iron open. "Well, you coming?" She smiled at Rachel who jumped from the island and followed behind her into the cool New York morning.

000000

"So have you asked her yet?" Rachel asked as Santana polished glasses at the far end of the restaurant. An exasperated sigh left the Latina's lips.

"Look Rach, I haven't even had the time to speak to her it's been hectic in here all day." Rachel leant on the desk and peered out onto the floor where she could see Dani serving a rather attractive female customer.

"Santana, all I'm saying is, if you don't ask her out soon someone else is going to come flying in and swoop her up and-." The smaller brunette was cut off by the sound of Santana choking.

"Oh my god are you ok?" She rubbed soothing circles on her friends back.

"You think I want to ask her out? I know her a _week! _You've lost all her fucking marbles Berry." Santana managed to croak out between gasps of air. She was lying through her teeth. She would love to take Dani out on a date, lunch on her first day had be nice. Santana just wasn't sure if she was ready for a date _yet. _

"Maybe not a date. All I'm saying is that, you should at leat ask her to come hang out." Rachel picked up a cloth from under the desk and began to polish glasses as well.

"Ok, sure I can do that." She smiled at Rachel as she made her way to Dani.

"About damn time." Rachel muttered under her breath as she buffered a wine glass.

000000

"Hey Dani you got a minute?" Santana clasped her hands together in nervousness as she stood a few metres behind the smaller blonde.

Dani whipped around, her hair cascading around her face and Santana fought the urge to run her fingers through it. A smile soared across Dani's face as she realised it was Santana who had approached her.

"A minute, for you? I'm sure we can sort something out?" She flashed Santana a small wink as leaned her back against the old jukebox.

"We're having a party tonight and I was wondering, yanno if you weren't um busy, if you wanted to come?" Santana bit her lip and clasped her hands impossibly tighter together in anxious anticipation as Dani's eyes narrowed and her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink.

"Are you asking me on a date Lopez?" Dani licked her lips and buried her hands into the pockets of her uniform.

"As if!" _why are you so nervous? Its just hanging out as friends! _

"It sounds like a date proposal to me." Dani retorted back with a perfectly sculpted eyebrow arched.

"Whoever asked you on dates must have been pretty lousy." Santana mused as she unclasped her hands and fiddled with the fabric of her skirt. She really couldn't comprehend why or how Dani made her into a tiny ball of nerves and sweaty under-boob.

"Hey now! I had some good dates back in the day!" Dani chuckled as a blush crawled from Santana's neck to her cheeks.

"I bet they were lousy."

"I mean this date is looking pretty lousy already, considering you won't even admit that it's a date!" Dani through her arms in the arm and a wave of laughter shook her whole body.

"Because it's not!" Santana shot back, her hands too flailing into the air and she subconsciously found herself moving closer to Dani albeit subtly.

"Admit it's a date I _might_ attend." Dani managed to say as she recovered from her fit of laughter.

Santana drifted closer to the blonde, giving into the magnetic force that wouldn't go away over this past week and a half. She placed her hand gently on the blondes shoulder and it felt like a collision of atoms that exploded and sent electricity down her spine. She let in until her mouth was inches from Dani's ear and she whispered; "Fine. It's a date, but don't tell the dwarf."

Dani visibly gulped when Santana pulled away due to the brunettes close proximity.

"I'll leave a post-it or something with the address on it, on your locker." Santana flashed her best smile as she moved back to Rachel. She felt Dani's eyes on her the whole time.

000000

The apartment was buzzing with men in Ralph Lauren tuxedos and women in their late twenties nursing a strawberry vodka like it was the best thing since Ryan Gosling. Santana was sat in on the island in the kitchen watching with slightly glazed over eyes as Rachel spoke enthusiastically with a young photographer. She sipped the bitter liquid that was in her cheap ceramic cup as she looked at the door.

She really wasn't sure if Dani would come, after the fuss the girl about this being date Santana sure hopped she'd come. A part of Santana also hopped the girl would come because otherwise she'd look like a right fool, and the other 2% of her wanted to see Dani in some place that wasn't the restaurant.

Kurt's voice irrupted her from her thoughts; "So, is she coming?" he asked as he mixed more alcohol together.

"I don't know." Santana answered simply her attention now focused on the pink liquid swirling around in her cup.

"Im sure she will." Kurt pecked her on the cheek as he made his way back to his guests.

Santana sat on the island pondering her thoughs for what felt like years. Could she handle a relationship right now? She didn't know. Did she want a relations right now? No. Did Dani intrigue her? Yes. Did she find her attractive? Yes. Could she see herself with Dani? It was a possibility.

"Pretty girl like you shouldn't look so fucking sad at a fabulous party like this." A husky voice spoke from the side of Santana.

Santana turned her head slightly to the left to see a beaming Dani nursing a red solo cup with a face eating grin on her face. Santana smiled warmly at her and took in her appearance. Dani had on the tightest skinny jeans Santana had ever seen which clung tightly to her every curve. She had on a simple black t-shirt cut at the side which revealed a great amount of skin and allowed Santana to see her bra. Her hair was straightened and fell down her back.

"Dani." She muttered as she slid gracefully from the island.

"No shit Santana." The blonde laughed. Santana smirked. There was that challenging manner she had come somewhat attached to over the past week and a half.

"Are you bored?" Santana asked.

"Sort of, this isn't my normal uh hang out per say." Dan chewed nervously on her lip before chugging back a great amount of the vodka she was drinking.

"C'mon." Santana grabbed Dani by the wrist and the wove through the throbbing bodies on the makeshift dance floor to Santana's favourite part of the apartment. The balcony. It was always very quiet out on the balcony, despite the bust New York noise you could never quite hear it up here. Santana would smoke out here sometimes. It was a starry night, Santana really loved the stars. She closed the glass door behind Dani and walked over to lean on the iron railing that allowed her to overlook the city or look into the galaxy.

"I love the stars." She muttered as she peered up at them.

"Me too." Dani confessed as she slid closer to Santana. "My dad used to say 'my loves like a star you can't always see me but you know I'm always there' and I've loved the stars ever since." Dani too peered up at the twinkling discarded pieces of the sun.

"They get to see everything." Santana said as she shifted closer to Dani, their sides now flush against one another.

"That's bittersweet though." Dani started and she then turned her attention to Santana. "They see all the beautiful lovely moments and then they witness all the heartbreaks and tragedies. I could never be a star." She looked at the Latina who had yet to drag her eyes away from the sky.

"They just exist, I think that's lovely, you know. No one really knows why they are." Santana shrugged slightly and she made eye contact with the most gorgeous shade of brown ever known to grace the earth.

"Its like the sun and moon." Dani said as she inched her hand closer to Santana's. Santana wanted so badly the grasp the lightly bronzed hand.

"I'm not following?" Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"You know, the sun and the moon. They pass by one another, every day. They never meet, its an endless cycle of 'I love you but I can't have you'. Its sad too I suppose." Dani finished, her eyes still firmly locked on Santana's own pools of brown.

"Where did you come from?" Santana asked, her voice dripped with sincerity. Her fingers lightly trailed over Dani's knuckles as she returned her attention back to the galaxies that fascinated her so much. Dani fascinated her a well.

"I wish I could say the stars but I'm not that special." Dani chuckled bitterly. Enjoying the feeling of Santana's fingers tracing her skin almost too much.

"You are pretty special." Santana muttered, a small smile painting its over on her lips.

"Yeah?" Dani questioned as she locked her fingers around Santana's. The Latina shivered and she looked down at the busy street, moving, never stopping, it was constant.

"Yeah." She repeated and turned to look at Dani. She thought that maybe the moon and the sun had fallen and they had finally met. Except now they weren't stars, now they were Dani and Santana and she wasn't as freaked out about that as she thought she would have been.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Reviews, favourites, any kind of feedback is appreciated! **

Coffee Cups and Guitar Strings- Chapter Four.

The night air was below freezing point. It nipped at Santana's skin like a thief in the night, but the heat radiating from the hand that was firmly held in her own kept her from moving. The stars twinkled as if to say 'I see you Lopez.' She knew it was ridiculous but, if you weren't aware she took the stars very seriously. Her right arm was shocked with bolts of electricity and her hand slowly turned slack when the blonde to her girl began trailing lazy circles on the palm of Santana's hand. Santana was sure that Dani could feel the goose bumps that trailed from her knuckles to her shoulder.

She ducked her head slightly and smiled as she looked down at the busy street. Everything seemed _so _insignificant in this moment. The people below her, almost non-existent, the noise of the party goers inside her house was simply background music now. The never stopping taxi's seemed to stop. The lives of her fellow New Yorkers didn't seem to matter, because in that moment, Dani was holding her hand. Her thoughts were tangled almost as badly as her earphones and her arm was tingling in nervousness.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Dani's voice was soft as she too starred out into downtown New York on this cold autumn night. Santana shivered visibly at how tentative and soft Dani's voice sounded. I had been a while since anyway asked her such a simple question with so much care in their voice.

"I, I can't really think right now if I'm being honest." Santana exhaled and wrapped her hand further around Dani's own. The tingle never quite leaving her arm.

"I see." Dani mused, her face took on a look of serenity as she spoke next; "Yeah, me neither." Dani chuckled dryly and moved slight so that her arm was flush against Santana's. The skin on skin contact almost made Santana fall over the railing, but she remained composed.

"I just really like the stars." Santana muttered out as she sighed dejectedly she was beyond cold now, but she couldn't, for some reason that was beyond her, pull away from the shorter girl next to her.

"I know." Dani laughed softly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Santana's ears perked up ever so slightly at the sound of the wonderful rasp she found herself lucky to be hearing over the past week and a half.

"These kinds of parties aren't exactly my favourite." Santana said as she turned her attention to Dani. The blonde had goose bumps visible along the side of her arm, Santana hoped she had them for the same reason she did.

"It's not really mine either. I only came because you asked me too." The shorter girl shrugged her shoulders and looked down at the crowds below them, not noticing the piercing stare Santana was throwing her way.

"On a date right?" Santana teased as Dani finally turned to look at her. A smile etched across her face, her chin pimple more prominent, Santana found her endearingly adorable.

"It's not half as lousy as I thought it'd be." Dani bit her lip and looked at their clasped hands that set neatly between them. Santana casted her gaze slightly downwards slyly to look at the clasped hands. It wasn't the contrast of caramel and pale she was used to, instead it was caramel and a lightly bronzed shade that if they meshed together they would remind Santana of the sun.

"It seems pretty fucking nice to me. The stars and straight vodka, that's a good bet." Santana winked at Dani seeming to regain some of her confidence.

"The company is kinda shitty." Dani stuck her tomgue at the Latina and bit back a laugh at her reactions.

Santana mocked horror "I am offended!" She whisper shouted. She pulled her hand from Dani's and turned to face the opposite direction.

Santana felt a warm smooth hand on her bare shoulder and shuddered at the contact. Her arms slowly unfolded when two strong arms pulled them apart from behind and snaked around Santana's waist. She allowed her hands to rest on the arms that now enclosed around her, bathing in the feeling. It felt like having a cup of coffee on a cold winters morning but _better. _It felt like plunging into the ocean on a hot day but _better. _It felt like she could throw herself of this balcony and be contented because these arms would keep her safe on the way down. And _that_ felt scary and exhilarating and _safe_

"You know." Dani's breath was hot against Santana's neck as she spoke. Santana swallowed a whimper at the small contact, her whole body had caught fire and it was burning holes through her every atom. "It's uncool to turn your back on someone before giving them a chance." Dani finished. Something inside of Santana snapped and she down a 360 turn in the smaller girls arms. They were ridiculously close, yet so terribly far away. The sounds around them blurred, and the stars shone on them like a spot light on a lake. Santana found herself staring into those chocolate covered orbs that she found herself so drawn to, she swallowed.

"And now?" She asked in a whisper as she placed her hands on Dani's chest who were a look of complete admiration and confusions.

"Now you haven't got your back turned." She stated simply as her right hand crawled up Santana's and lightly curled a strand of raven coloured hair around her finger.

"Smart ass." Santana muttered as she continued to star into the eyes, she no longer felt cold and that scared her.

"Your eyes are r_eally_ brown." Dani trailed off as she took in Santana's face.

"Are you quoting me?" Santana raised an eyebrow and tilted her head slightly to the side.

Dani shrugged so nonchalantly and whispered "Maybe." As she continued fiddling with Santana's hair. "You know, this is a pretty cool date." She muttered aloud.

"Tell me about it?" Santana asked. Honestly, she really loved the sound of Dani's voice and she thought that maybe she could listen to it on repeat forever and never grow tired of it. Dani exhaled before speaking;

"Well, lets see. I started working at this restaurant and it just so happens that a really cute Latina works there too. She liked to act badass, well from what I could tell, but really she was just a nervous little dork." Santana probed Dani on the chest with her forefinger, receiving a chuckle in return. "So I played it cool and asked her to lunch, I said something like 'I don't know anyone and we share the same lunch' and she give in. It was really, really, nice. She even told me I had pretty eyes. Her friend wanted us to get together so badly, but the girl hadn't the guts to ask me and I wasn't that easy. But, she was really gorgeous so I decided I could wait this one out." Dani sighed and Santana lightly punched her on the shoulder, a small giggle escaping her lips. "Eventually she came to her sense and invited me to a party, I insisted it'd be a date or else I wouldn't go, the girl gave in. I showed up and she looked really sad and I didn't like that much, so I grabbed her and she pulled me outside to look at the stars. And boy does she look fine under the starlight." Dani finished she started rubbing small circles on Santana's lower back. Santana bit her lip and look at Dani with a lot more than platonic feelings in the eyes.

"You ass." She laughed and tied her arms around Dani's neck, a small grew on both their faces.

"I pour my heart out and that's all I get? I am astounded!" Dani clasped one of her hands over her heart and threw her head back in hysterical laughter.

"You called me a dork!" Santana protested.

"Because you are!" Dani shouted back.

"You don't know me." Santana muttered. Dani tightened her grip ever so slightly on the taller girl.

"I know enough, for now." She whispered.

"For now.2 Santana repeated as she began making circular motions with her finger on Dani's neck.

"I could get to know more though?" Dani's eyebrow raised, except this time it was in more of a quizzical way.

"You could." Santana repeated.

"Will you let me?" Dani asked, her vice laced with slight desperation, longing and serenity.

Santana pondered this for a moment. Dani was nice. Dani was sweet. Dani could be fun. Dani was edgy. Dani was caring. Did she want to let Dani know her? She did, so badly it was eating her alive. Why couldn't she? She had trouble letting people and for the most part they left her or she pushed them away and forced them to leave.

Her heart betrayed her mind when she spoke;

"Yes." It was simple but it felt like heaven when it left her mouth and it sounded like heaven o Dani who was smiling from ear to ear.

"You mean it?" Dani quizzed.

"I do." Santana's body was now working on its on accord as she buried her head into the crook of Dani's neck. She inhaled a scent of coconut and lime and it intoxicated her. Dani exhaled and tied her arms tighter around Santana. Their bodies were flush against one another now.

"This is nice." Dani stated it as she trailed lazy patterns on Santana's back, over her cotton shirt.

"I like it here." Santana muttered.

Dani smiled and a pressed a small kiss atop Santana's head, she held her tighter and together they stared up at the stars and talking about nothing.


End file.
